


Merry Christmas, Baby

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A lonely Christmas made better by a surprise visit





	

Title: Merry Christmas, Baby  
Author: Carol  
Rating: PG-13  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Not a single one  
Beta: ~N~  
Word count: 515  
Summary: Christmas wishes come true  
A/N: Christmas 2016

 

Viggo sat staring out the window at the drifting snow, the lights from the tree twinkling behind him and reflecting in the glass.

With a heavy sigh, he rose from the chair, took his cup from the table next to him, and went to the kitchen. After rinsing it out, he placed it in the dish rack, then turned to the fridge to look for something to make for dinner, not that he was really hungry. He never had much of an appetite when he was alone. Deciding on just a sandwich, he put everything together, cleaned up the small mess he'd made, and went back to his seat in the living room to watch the snow as the daylight faded to night.

He spent the rest of the evening reading by the light of the Christmas tree and the small lamp by his chair. Finally getting tired, he set aside the book, turned off lights, and checked the doors before climbing the stairs to his room. Stripping off his clothes, he pulled on a pair of soft sleep pants and crawled into his large, empty bed.

Sleep took a while to come, and when it did, his dreams were filled with Christmases past, ones filled with Henry as a child, the gang on set in New Zealand, and the last years with Orlando.

It was during the Orlando dreams that he dreamt he felt the bed dip beside him, and the barest ghost of a breath across his bare shoulders.

He startled awake, though, when a cool arm slid around his waist and a kiss—complete with cold nose—touched the back of his neck. Rolling over and into Orlando's arms, Viggo buried his face in Orlando’s neck, breathing deeply, marveling at the wonder of having his love in his arms again, then sharing kisses and whispered words filled with love and joy.

Morning found the two men curled together, the night spent reacquainting themselves with each other and satisfying their needs until just before dawn.

Christmas morning was spent with showers, shared breakfast, and settling in the living room by the tree to enjoy coffee and talk about what they'd been doing, and how Orlando had managed to get home when he was supposed to be on the other side of the world working.

Later had them sharing gifts, calls to and from family and friends, and later still a night spent locked together in their bedroom, wrapped in each other’s arms, fulfilling needs to hold them through the time they'd be apart again when they both went back to the real world filled with work and demands.

And as the two sated men drifted off to sleep, Santa looked up from his globe, a broad smile on his face as he marked off the wishes of two lonely men. Another Christmas wish fulfilled better than he'd planned.

~end


End file.
